Strangers Of Reality : A Vaniku Drabble
by Captara
Summary: Riku's used to their one night stands, secrets kept away from others. Vanitas isn't one for love, and never seems to be bothered by their arrangements. But what if these meetings has caused an even more problem? Riku can't keep living his life this way, and Vanitas is sick of the games. Maybe it's time to stop playing them. Vaniku, subRiku/domVanitas, rated M for lemon, oneshot!


Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their characters. I wish I did though.**

 **A/N:** Hello there everyone, back again with another drabble! This time this oneshot is from my tumblr accounts **gnectics** and **dethiux**. My assassin Vanitas and ( jenova )alien Riku. I hope you enjoy this saucy domVani/subRiku story. And if you want the full details, come check them out on my tumblr ;D Anywho, thanks for reading and please do review if you like this sort of content! I will do my best to give you more beloved Vaniku!

* * *

Rain patters upon a clear windshield being swiped away by the automatic windshield wipers. The sound is monotonous mixing in with the soundless car. The owner sits there waiting on that familiar call, the only person who he would wait on like this. The soft hum of the air condition is the only sound that erupts for the time being, and Vanitas grows impatient with every flick of the clock numbers. He wonders, if the male has decided otherwise to their previous arrangement. So far, it has been consistent with the meetups. Three times a week and every other weekend dependent on the need. Golden eyes flickers over towards his cell sitting on the passenger side of the car, trying to see was it just the bad reception in the area or some other means to the lack of calls. ❛ Come on where are you. . ? ❜ He speaks softly as if whispering to himself, leaning up towards the steering wheel to see the condo where the other lived. There was no movement, not a single indication if the other was even home. ❛ Tsk, you went to sleep did ya. . ❜

He scoffs mildly ready to start the car up again for the second time of sitting there, ready to leave the raining city. The only reason he pauses in his actions, is because of the familiar glint of silver hair peaking from the curtains of the balcony of Riku's home. He stares for a moment, as if silently communicating with him, questioning his timing. The other male only simply smiles before moving his finger in a ' _come here_ ' fashion, leaving the curtains to disappear within his home once more. A sigh is made out of the release of the little anger he held for waiting so long. Damn him for already teasing him with the bullshit!

The raven cuts the engine of the car, puts his cell on silent and begins the journey towards the male's home. The guards at the front door nods to his direction, thinking he's only there to relieve them of their duty for the long night, having no indication what actually occurs within the walls of Riku's home. They don't question it because Vanitas is known to be his main guard—if one could actually call his job a guarding situation. They don't need to know, for it's just their little secret and it should remain that way until either one of them sees fit. He makes his way up the elevator, gently and calmly pushes the number to the floor, all while thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him tonight. It could be anything really, from playing with food, to just tying him up making him beg for release like the last time. The possibilities were simply endless, and his imagination happened to be vastly due to all the missions he had in a month alone.

The floors dings to signal his arrival and the male calmly exists the elevator towards the correct door. Number 224 is engraved upon the black square plaque, he raises his hand to knock with a knuckle but the door opens for him. Familiar aquamarine eyes greets him, a small smile lacing his pale slightly flustered face. The same scene greets him every time, and Vanitas never gets tired of it—though he never admits to it. ❛ It's about time, you had me waiting for an hour you know. . ❜ Putting his hands back into his pockets as the other lets him into his home.

❛ I'm sorry, I would have let you in sooner, but I had to ask Tifa would she mind watching Ku for me. ❜ He admits while closing the door, locking it back up before turning to meet the other. His arms move to lace around the other's shoulders, ignoring the wet sensation of the man's clothing. ❛ You know I don't want him knowing about us like that yet. He still thinks you want to kill me. . ❜ Lowering his head down, for he has yet to tell his adopted son of his and the assassin's weekly relations. Vanitas shrugs while wrapping his arms around the other, ❛ Doesn't matter to me if he knows or not, he's a kid. . . ❜ He states while raising the other's face up again, connecting their lips in a much needed kiss. The silver haired one sighs deeply within it, almost melting in the other's mixture of cold yet warmness. Basking in his scent, for it reminded him of freedom – yet a sense of danger. Something that reminded him of cherry oak or a pinch of his personal cologne. Riku couldn't put his finger on what the scent was. The kiss isn't deep, not like their usual antics, but enough to demand attention from both parties.

Vanitas turns to look about the room, deciding just where they would merge this day. The living room was clean, modern furniture lacing every corner of the room. However, the ever loved sofa was littered with kid drawings and little toys that the other's child must have left behind. Riku follows his point of view before sheepishly commenting, ❛ Ah, sorry. The sofa's kinda a mess right now. I was thinking my bedroom if that's okay with you. .? ❜ He asks, looking at the other before he's hoisted up bridal style, earning Vanitas a satisfied yelp from the other.

❛ Hn, makes no difference to me. You always ask that same damn question. ❜ He growls out while walking towards the other's unlighted bedroom, having memorized it countless times. ❛ I don't care where we do it, as long as we are, remember? ❜ He informs him once more, having had this conversation since the beginning. The silver one only nods in silence, allowing all kinds of thoughts to race within his head to the words that were spoken. The man's bedroom is nothing short of a jungle, in Vanitas' opinion. Always filed with plant life, greenery to the roof and other little succulents lining the window. The male within his arms sure as hell was anything past just a person with a green thumb. Placing him down on the black and gray schemed bed, the raven proceeds to climb over the silver.

❛ Ah no wait! ❜ Riku stops him, halting the other before he could get his knee into the bed fully. ❛ Let me apologize to you. I did have to wait—right? ❜ he states, while still pushing the other off the bed to stand before him. ❛ I should do this much. . ❜ He states softly, looking up at the other as he sits on the bed. A gloved hand reaches up to raven locks as he nods, not saying anything to retort the other's actions or words. The silver smiles with his eyes, moving to stand before Vanitas, letting his hands trail over the man's chest. His clothing is still wet, leaning on the boarder of damp at this point. Riku doesn't mind it, for it's refreshing to have him like this, slightly wet from nature herself. He can't help but to bite his lip unconsciously, pushing the other's suit jacket off from his shoulders and down his arms. The first article of clothing falls to the floor and just that is enough to get him riled up.

Although, he knows better to skip any action, any step of teasing his future killer. Pale hands moves towards the first button, undoing it with ease. The trail continues down one by one until he stops near the other's belly button, having to pull the white _business_ shirt up to release it from his pants. Lightly, Riku moves back up towards the other's collar bones to kiss gently, tinder kisses of apology to the other while trailing it lower and over past his abs towards the male's lower stomach. He halts his movements, knowing the other isn't one for teasing his nipples or prolonging touch to his chest or abs. He knows very well what Vanitas loves and doesn't by this point. He tilts his head up to catch a final gaze at the stand man before him. Aqua eyes meets amber for the consent.

The raven smirks softly while moving his hand under the other's chin, tilting it further up, ❛ You're already there. I wouldn't tell you no now, wouldn't I? ❜ He says alluringly, making the other gasp at the hidden possibilities for the night to come. Riku musters up the energy to nod his head, before turning his eyes to the golden belt buckle. Another lick to his dry lips, as his hands move to unbuckle the man's belt and onto the first button. Heat is apparent from this section, but he tries his best not to pay too much attention to it, at least not yet. Just the sounds of the clanking buckle and the zipping of his pants is enough to make the silver want to rush this part. Yet, he stays true to his word. ' _Pleasure him, make sure he knows you were sorry for the wait'_ Repeats over and over within his mind as he finally reaches the other's black and gray boxers, hiding away the precious gift of the other's manhood. Keeping his mind clear as much as possible, Riku continues to remove the other's pants down, leaning forward to gently lick him through the fabric. Warmth is welcomed on both ends, from either his mouth or the other's excitement.

Much to Vanitas's grief, Riku loves to tease, to make him reach his ends by breathing heavily on him. The raven's girth twitches for a moment, making the male grunt. ❛ Get on with it. . ❜ He growls out, not wanting to play anymore of the other's games when it came to sex. The alien only smugly nods his head while removing his pants from around his ankles. ❛ I know, I know, you hate when I do that. ❜ He states while lightly laughing. A gloved hand moves into silver locks, gently tugging to gain attention back to himself. There's no aggression from Vanitas, though he looked like the type to be such. He only continues to lace his hand into the locks, messing the flow up a bit. Riku loves it, humming a little as he moves back onto his knees, having finally gotten the other to step out of his pants fully.

❛ I'll be good, I promise, Vanitas. . ❜ He confirms before moving back towards the other's still clothed happy place. Pale hands move in unison as he moves to lightly tug at the band of the boxers, loving the random twitching or throbbing that greeted him. Figuring that it would no longer be fun to tease the other in that manner, Riku slowly pulls down the other's underwear to reveal his prized toy for the night. Happy to see he was already half erected, ready and willing for his heated mouth. Slender fingers move to gently grasp the other, lightly stroking him. _'This is what I want, no what I need. This week was long. .'_ He says within his head as he moves forward to timidly lick the head. Trying his best to ignore the presence of the remaining boxers. A couple more licks are made, out of warning or sheer enjoyment before he finally wraps his mouth around it. It's warm, more than just warm, slightly heated just the way he likes it. A low moan escapes from past his lips as he starts to suckle on Vanitas's cock. Closing his eyes to revel in what it tastes like and how it rubs against his tongue. He can hear the other male's breathing hitch with every turn and flick of his tongue, enjoying the sounds more than the other would know. They start off soft, almost silent every time he does this. And he doesn't mind it really, for it allows him to know every inch of it before the other could actually retort to his actions.

In addition to his ministrations, Riku continues to tug down the other's boxers, letting him know that if he wanted more he would need to get rid of them. It doesn't take the raven long to knowledge this, making him step out of them once more. Allowing the silver to continue with his play. This time around, the alien doesn't just timidly progress his actions. Oh no, he's a different person when caught in the act. Scooting up closer to him, Riku goes back to sucking on his manhood, taking in the full length deeper into his throat. Yet, his method of doing so is completely different, more knowing in what he is doing. And Vanitas welcomes the sudden change, for it's something he realized from the very first time. The silver had more than one trick up his sleeves, and if it was enough to get him riled up, then who cares how he did it.

These movements continues on for a moment, before the same gloved hands that either tightly flexed within Riku's hair or toyed with the strands, move to raise the other's face up. ❛ You don't need to continue, I accept your apology. . ❜ Confusion apparent on his face, Riku removes Vanitas from his mouth to question his decision. ❛ Ah. .w-why? Did I do something wrong? ❜ Feeling guilty for whatever he has done, or hasn't done in this situation.

Vanitas shakes his head, replying, ❛ No you're doing a lot. I came here for other reasons, no? ❜ Silver eyelashes blinks him back to realty, before he realizes how it would have seen. The man before him wasn't his lover, his guardian if that. There was no need to give him everything he had, everything he was willing to give the man. Silly of him to get carried away so easily every time. ❛ I-I'm sorry, you probably have people for that. . ❜ He states, missing the lowering of the other's eyes at the comment. Feeling slightly annoyed at the statement, Vanitas pulls the other back to his feet, kissing him deeply. How dare he would think such a thing went on in his life? To think that he would implore himself like this with anyone other than the man before him. He kissed him, he kissed him hard, tongues dancing in the heat of the moment.

The silver doesn't notice much of anything, especially the other pulling his white button down shirt off. He doesn't notice the trailing of his gloved hands down towards his pants, tugging at the belt for it to come off faster. Why did everything annoy him all of a sudden? Why did his words most of all annoy him so damn much? It didn't matter, any of it didn't matter in this moment, because he was going to show Riku. He was going to show him just how much he'll regret those words. Vanitas breaks the kiss first, leaving the silver a panting mess before he orders him to remove his underwear. ❛ Move it, I don't want to wait anymore. . ❜

Slightly dizzy, the silver does as he was ordered, pulling them down slender yet built legs and onto the floor. Without warning, he's pushed into the bed landing with an ❛ _Oof!_ ❜ Riku's willing to bicker about the whole roughness of it all before his words are caught in his throat. A bite. Vanitas was already over him, biting his neck, sucking at the spot to surely cause a bruise. The ribbon he kept there to hide his horrible scars were no longer there, thrown somewhere in the confusion of it all. A gasp is made at the sudden shock of pain that shoots to his ear.

❛ V-Vanitas - ❜

❛ -Shut up.. ❜ He groans out while licking the spot of the wound, beginning to kiss the surrounding area. Ignoring the apparent buckled skin and flesh where his neck meets his head. Usually, he isn't like this. He's mostly calm and alluring with his actions, making the younger lose control. Yet, tonight was different. _He was different_. Either the words from Riku really bothered him, or the sudden erection heeded to be used in something heated. Regardless, the raven's actions caught the silver off guard, but not enough to tell him to stop.

The kissing processed down his pale body towards his chest, and Riku did his best not to whimper at the much needed attention. Soft lips trailed down to plump nipples, making him want to bite and tug at them. But he was too annoyed to tease Riku right now, now he just wanted to own him. Make him his and only his. A tongue moves to lap at a rose bug, making the one under him hitch his breathing before returning to his natural rhythm. This is nothing but a mere confirmation on his part. Golden eyes glances up towards the other as if asking. Riku appreciates the reminder, nodding his head for the first time tonight. Consent now given, the raven moves back to the toy with what he was playing with, suckling on his nipple. Riku groans out a little, but not enough to complain about.

He leaves his other nipple on purpose, as if to punish him for his words earlier and trails his tongue down towards the other's stomach. Loving the way his tongue ripples over each section of muscle before landing at the indention of his navel. Slowly dipping his tongue in, enough to make the other sink his stomach in at the feeling before moving back to meet him. _'God I love that. .'_ A passing thought on the raven's case as he moves lower and lower passing neatly trimmed silver pubes. He snorts, _'the curtain does match the carpet's huh?'_ Another thought unspoken to the other as he bluntly ignores Riku's erect manhood. He trails his tongue to other places, the inner thighs becomes his next victim. And much to Riku's dismay, Vanitas loves leaving more than one mark on him. He starts out kissing the flesh gently, showing his muscle there some tender care before teeth bites into it. A ❛ _Yelp!_ ❜, is heard once more followed by a mumbled ❛ _Please don't. . I need ahh.._ ❜ Vanitas ignores his words, continuing to kiss and nip at the rest of his desired places. His hips, his knees, his other inner thigh and most of all the delicate place just above his lower stomach.

Only after hearing the other damn near whimper, does Vanitas indulge the other with his mouth. Taking in his manhood slowly inch for inch with a soft hum. Satisfied with the sudden sounds of _' ahh nghh. ._ ' from the other as he moves his mouth up and down in a swift motion, curling his tongue around the base of his cock just the way he likes it. Riku wasn't the only one who knew how to work such a thing. Keeping his focus on the other, he only stops to ask, ❛ Where's the stuff? ❜ The silver's pupils slit for the lack of touch before leaning on the side to a locked drawer filled with the usual. ❛ I moved it, since Ku's kinda nosy. . ❜ He stated while grabbing the key from the bottom of the dresser to open the drawer. As Riku proceeded to get the usual items for their play, the exposed butt was just asking to be slapped. With his still gloved hand, the male grins while quickly taking the chance to slap the other's ass. Enjoying the sound of the slap and the groan from the other.

❛ S-Stop that, I'm trying to open this. ❜

❛ You know the rules, if I see it, I'll touch it. . ❜

Aqua eyes rolls as he hands the raven the bottle of aloe lubricant. ❛ Don't tease me.. ❜ Riku orders, though it lands on deaf ears. ❛ Uh huh.. ❜ Is all he gets before his mouth moves back to what it was doing, without any warning to Riku. The sounds continue as if they never had paused, and soon the sounds of the cap being opened is the only thing that signals to the silver what's going to happen next. As Vanitas continues with his ministrations on the other's manhood, he begins to coat his fingers in the lubricant. Making sure the other was comfortable with this position, he slowly moves his fingers towards his entrance. Gauging just how much he would have to work him this time. Since their last meeting wasn't that long ago, the other was very much content with his further actions.

A single finger enters him, causing Riku to slightly gasp making him remember his breathing. Mind not sure what to pay attention to, given that the raven has yet to move from sucking on him. The mixture of actions confuses him enough to let Vanitas enter another finger to his liking. Once more, thanks to their constant meeting, his body is well aware of his prepping methods. Between the continued sucking and now moving of his fingers, the silver is left with soft panting and murmured groaning.

❛ _Ah. . ngh… .nghh_ there. . .Vani. . ❜

Vanitas removes his mouth, much to Riku's dismay, to focus on solely prepping him properly. Sitting up before him, the raven continues to move his fingers to the panting of the other. Watching him worm and wiggle to his whims. A beautiful sight to see on his part. ❛ What do you want. .? ❜ He questions, slowing down his movements to hear him answer. Lust filled aqua eyes glances up towards him, mouth threateningly dry from the groaning. ❛ I want you. . ❜ He answers, not answering him on purpose. His punishment is given, the lack of the raven's fingers. A groan of protest is made.

❛ What do you want from me. . ❜ Vanitas asks again, golden eyes deep with color. The only thing shining through in the dark room. ❛ Tell me and I'll give it to you. . ❜ He whispers deeply, stroking himself to coat his member with the lubricant. Riku can feel the heated tip at his entrance, enticing the correct answer from him, though his pride wants him to make the raven wait. Riku's decision is foiled with the sudden touch of his head against his entrance, reminding him of his size at full erection. Reminding him of what he actually wants, and not that of mere fingers.

❛ I want. . ❜ He begins while biting his lip, fighting his own pride against letting this man work him so perfectly. ❛ I want you to fuck me. . ❜ He finally admits, leaning on his elbows to sit up a little. ❛ I want you to fuck me like the other times. I want you to wreck me. . ❜ Watching as Vanitas moves closer towards him, faces nearly inches away from each other. Eyes locking, the silver whispers out, ❛ Make me a total mess. . ❜ Whelp there went any form of pride he had left, giving full permission to the raven to utterly spoil him. Vanitas simply grins while leaning to kiss the silver, a chaste kiss though his revenge is still not quenched.

The older male moves to bite off his gloves, spitting them out somewhere on the bed before said hands trail down Riku's legs. Adjusting himself at the perfect spot before slowly pushing into the male under him. Watching every move the other made, whether it be from him groaning or leaning his head back at the feeling of being entered. He didn't want to miss anything, and with the other's breathing hitching, Vanitas couldn't help but to bite his neck again. Leaving yet another hickey on the other side of his neck. Mixed with the heated sensation finally engulfing his cock, the elder of the two couldn't help but to grunt at the feeling. _' Damn it, why is he always this tight. I was just in him a day ago. .shit '_ He glances up to see was the other alright, seeing Riku open his mouth breathing evenly.

❛ You gotta relax more, ya killing me here. . ❜ He orders, and Riku nods lazily at the comment before groaning at the sudden thrust. ❛ _Ahh_ V-Vanitas not yet. . ❜ He sputters out, trying to focus on the task at hand, but getting lost in the raw fact of them nearly connecting. Riku moves his legs, wrapping them around the Raven before relaxing just as he was told. Allowing the other to move a little more freely. Another trust was made as Vanitas got comfortable, still basking in the sweet moaning that erupted from past pinked lips. Deciding that he was comfortable enough, he leans back, hands on the other's waist as he slowly moves in a steady pace. His movements are slow at first, just pretending to miss Riku's sweet spot though he knew exactly where it was. It's meant to be enjoyable for him and the other, so his actions are slower.

Loving if one wanted to call it, and it allowed the raven to watch the pale male before him love every inch of him. Every move caused a reaction, on both ends, a whimper for Riku and a groan for him. At the moment, because of the slow pace, Vanitas would close his eyes and revel in the feeling of the tightened heat. Wanting to keep this memory in his mind if he were to have a long mission away from the other. Though he would never tell him, when nights were lonely, he would use these moments to masturbate the feeling away. He takes in every little feeling, every little twitch and convulsion his body makes, drinking up the feeling like a fine wine. _' why can't you see, this is all I ever need. Why can't you see I don't need this from anyone but you, dumbass. ._ _'_ Vanitas opens his eyes, looking down at the other basking in every move he made.

A grin forming, ❛ You want. . it like the usual. .? ❜ He asks, leaning down to greet him, kissing his neck and licking the shell of his ear.

Riku opens his own eyes, looking at him while wrapping his arms around his neck. ❛ Give it to me. .I want it fast this time. .don't tease me. . ❜ He answered, breathlessly to the raven as the other nods in confirmation. That's all the raven needed before he adjusts himself once more, pulling the other closer to him as he begins to thrust with a little more vigor. Causing the silver to hiccup with gasping in the middle.

❛ Ah.. ahh.. ahhh… oohh.. ❜ Riku breathes out while allowing the raven to entangle his fingers in his hair, lightly pulling with each thrust he makes. He leans his head back, trying with all will to keep his voice down, but failing. It's just too good, and the way he moves is different from the last time. That much Riku can tell, but he's unsure as to why Vanitas suddenly decided to change now of all times. Usually, they suck each other off, words of bitchiness is exchanged and then came heated sex. There's no emotion, no sense of love but that of just sexual tension being released from the both of them. And after it's all said and done, Vanitas goes back to his familia and he goes back to his little flower shop. Never before this moment has the other actually changed the routine, changed his words, his eyes, his voice and his movements. Oh goddess, his movements are what is the most noticeable change among everything. Riku can tell.

Yet he can't complain either, not with such a guy like him doing these kinds of things to him. Before he can be allowed to melt in the feeling, leaving him feel dizzy and weak. Riku blinks at the sudden order of ❛ _o'ver_ ❜ He blinks some more before just straight out asking what the other said, and most importantly why the hell did he stop moving.

❛ Roll over. . ❜ Vanitas orders him again, slapping his ass again for him to get the point. Well, that was new, he's never wanted to have him in that position. Riku nods lazily while turning over, setting up on his knees and leaning his head down on the pillow. Vanitas takes the incentive to grab another pillow and place it under his stomach, making sure that Riku stayed comfortable throughout their activities. Positioning himself again, the raven asks for the final time. ❛ Is this okay? . ❜ Golden orbs looking for confirmation of consent for the final time.

Riku glances back at him, reading his expression. It was odd, more like the raven haired male was trying to say something. And not on the lines that he was asking to ram him, but to ask was all of his actions acceptable. Who would have thought, a guy who looked like Vanitas was actually a really sweet lover. _Lover_. That's a nice word. Riku wished he could have had, well again and have people not leave him. He was always alone wasn't he, needing to rely on the assassin just to release tension, than confiding in a lover for such things. Pain flashes over the silvers eyes, enough to alert Vanitas, making him lean over to kiss him—reassure him. ❛ You trust me. .? ❜ He asks, not entering him until he knows that he does.

❛ Y-Yeah, if you wanted to kill me, I doubt this would be a way. . ❜

❛ Naw, I'd shoot you in between the eyes. A quick death. ❜

❛ _Thanks Vanitas. ._ ❜ Riku stared while looking at the raven grin at his comment. Un-amused by his words the other turns away from him, laying back down on the pillow waiting for his movement. Vanitas grin melts away as he moves to rub his hand down the other back, avoiding the scars the other bared. Riku's back twitches with the sudden gentle touch, but allows it. ❛ Vanitas. . . I trust you. . ❜ ' _Because I have feelings for you.'_ Words unspoken, but not needed for the raven already has an idea to what the other feels. Positioning himself properly, he begins to enter him once more, trying his best not to loose himself in the heat but to focus on Riku's pleasure.

❛ Would you. . like it if I did this. . everyday? ❜ The raven suggests, not letting his true intentions be known. Riku lifts his head up a little, trying to think what he meant by that. The sharp bouncing his body makes, making it hard for him to speak. ❛ E-Every. . day. . what. . do . .you . . _ahh_ , mean. .? ❜ Not being one to play fair, the raven speeds up his movement, enough to hear the smacking sounds of skin against skin.

❛ You. .heard. .me. . ❜ Is the raven's answer as he continue to watch the male before him, back out stretched in beautiful glory. Not minding the scars the other bared, or the place where skin didn't properly heal. That didn't matter to him, because he was his. He was going to make Riku his. And this little meet up business wasn't going to be happening anymore. It was too late for that! No longer did he want to be just called when they both needed a fix. Vanitas was hell bent on making the man his own, and whether Riku knew it or not, he had seen enough men come into his life only to leave him. It made him sick to his stomach, enough for him to push harder into the male before him. Enough to make Riku's back arch in pleasure, hands moving to the headboard to brace himself. Vanitas didn't care if anyone heard, but it wasn't his place, it wasn't his mansion. A hand moved up to cover the silver's mouth, preventing any further ' _ahh_ ' and his name being said. Though he had to admit, for his next visit, he would need to buy something to put in his mouth.

His other hand moved to grip the base of the other's silver hair, blessed that he decided to keep it long and not cut it short. It didn't hurt Riku or nothing, only adding to the feeling, enough to make him lightly suckle on Vanitas' fingers. He would have let him continue that, but he wanted to make sure the other's weeping manhood got attention as much as his own. Trailing a hand down his body, Vanitas moved to start stroking the other's girth within his hand. Matching the movements to that of the stimulant from his back side.

Time seems to slip away and the amount of hours is unknown. ❛ V-Van. . I. . can't hang. .on much longer. . ❜ Riku sputtered out, unintentionally pushing his body back against the male, making their bodies meet over and over. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he just wanted more, and meeting with Vanitas was the only thing he could think of. So what, he was beginning to ride him a little, that didn't matter. The raven didn't seem to stop or hate it, and the pulling on his hair only told Riku that he liked it when he moved like that.

❛ Dammit.. .get ready. . ❜ The raven finally removes his hand from the other's hair to land it on his hip, gripping it roughly to drive the other just at the right spot. Hitting his bunches of nerves on purpose, the male rams him one more good time before the familiar tightening of Riku's entrance encloses around his engorged member. The force is enough to make him spill his seed deep within the cavern of his lover. His body convulses as every gallop of semen hits the walls of the other, leaving Riku collapsed groaning out his name in soft whimpers and mumbles of random incoherent things.

❛ _Nghh_. .Van. . – _gasp gasp_ \- ❜

❛ I know. .. ❜ He states while looking down, slowly pulling himself from out of the other. Watching in enjoyment as a trail of creamy white substance still connects them together. It leaks down pale legs and finally unto the bed they shared. Forcing the urge to lap and consume the site before him. He would have to save the eating him out joys for another time. Removing the pillow from under the silver, Vanitas then moves to lay next to him. Rubbing soft circles into his heated skin, absentmindedly kissing the top of his crown. They lay there in silence, not a single sound but their breathing and the beating of rain on the window. The only thing that disrupts this moment for Vanitas is the feeling of heated water on his chest. Golden eyes sharply dart down to ensure he had not hurt his target before asking in a little too hastily manner than usual.

❛ W-What wrong? Does something hurt? ❜ He questions him, raising his face to get a better look at him.

Riku shakes his head, moving his hand away from his face before answering, ❛ No. .it's just. .this isn't supposed to be happening. And I don't even know why I allow myself to fall into this trap. . ❜

Sitting up, looking at him, Vanitas mocks him. ❛ I don't know why I allow myself to fall into this trap. What kind of bullshit are you on? Who said I was putting you in a trap? ❜ Anger apparent on his features as he questioned the male before him, trying his best not to say words that would hurt the other – just because his words are hurting him.

❛ This Vanitas! This right now, I don't even know what this is?! Like, what are we doing? This continued one night stands that ends up being three times a week stand- ❜

❛ It's not like that anymore. .! ❜ He shouts out, moving away from the other to sit on the side of the bed. ❛ It's not just a one night or three night stand anymore asshole, thought you would be smarter than that. . ❜ He adds in, looking around the room for his pants, but his night vision isn't entirely working. He's still not off his high.

❛ Wait. .you mean. . ❜ Riku moves to sit up, crawling after the other, lightly placing his hand on his back. Halting the other's movement as he sat there, defeated in the loss of his pants. ❛ What are you trying to say. .? ❜ He wonders, feeling the tears threaten to form if the other is going to say what he thinks he's going to say. And he wouldn't deny it, since it's been on his mind since the very first time. Since he seen Vanitas playing with little Ku and teaching him how to say words in Italian. Ever since the man started to guard over him, he's felt something but denied it out of pride and anger. But he knew, no – felt something since then.

❛ It's like I said, it's not like that anymore. You think I like seeing guys come and go from your life? You think I like watching you fall in love and every fucking thing you do just to have it crushed? Do you actually think, I fucking like it when your kid has to comfort you because of a bad injection episode and I can't? ❜ He's turned to him now, looking at him straight in the eyes, hands moving to either side of his face as if to make the other get his point. ❛ Do you? ❜ Amber eyes surprisingly eerie and sharp with contrast.

❛ N-No, I just thought that maybe. . I know you have your own life and a clan to run and I'm still just a project and you're supposed to kil- ❜

He stops him there, because he doesn't want to hear it. How could he have not known how he felt by this point? So what? He was supposed to be the one who ended him. That rule was ignored a long time ago. And so what he had a clan to run, the man before him could run it with him. And an heir? He wasn't fucking human – _entirely_ – for goddess sake. None of those issues would have been a problem to him. He didn't care. Slightly tan hands moves from the other face to hold the other's hands in his, lightly kissing them, scars and all. ❛ Riku don't make me get all sappy and shit, you know I hate that. . ❜ He spouts, kissing his hands again to apologize for his raw nature.

Riku shakes his head, speechless to all that's been said to him. If this is what the other was really meaning, and if it correlated to how he felt. Then maybe it was okay to finally say something about it. ❛ Vanitas. . I wish to stay. .stay with you. And I would love if you. .I mean if you want to. .be Ku's father. . ❜ There was no point in keeping his pride up now, not when the other wasn't boasting or making him feel like there was a fight to be had. More kisses were laid upon his hands before they trailed to his scarred writs.

❛ I was already his new dad. .we already made a deal. You just didn't know about it. . ❜ He admits, while trailing his kisses up his arm, making sure to linger on any scars as he traveled.

❛ W-What, when did you two. .? ❜

Vanitas moves again, kissing his neck, just where the main scar is held. A few inches short of where the buckled skin laid away from his newly made hickey. ❛ You're kinda slow aren't you. . Maybe I'll ask Hojo to give you a new brain. . ❜

Serpentine eyes lowered before the raven hit the side of the bed in plush pillows and covers. ❛ I fucking hate you Vanitas. . ❜ Riku yells out while wobbling towards his restroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Silence fills the room. Vanitas sits up before counting on his fingers. ❛ Uno, due, tre, . . ❜

Arms wrap themselves around his neck again, more salty water sliding down his chest. Causing his scratch marks to sting. His own arms wraps around the other as he holds him, allowing him to sob into his neck. He knew, without a doubt the other was confused but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Riku was going to be his and his alone. No one else would dare have him, and if anyone tried – well they would have to deal with one angry assassin.

❛ Soo. .what about another blowjob.. . ❜

❛ . . . . . . drop dead. . ❜

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading and hope you all have a nice day! See ya! Oh and please don't forget to review, it really helps me a lot; D


End file.
